1. Field
The present disclosure relates to thermal regulation channels, more specifically to thermal regulation channels in turbomachine components.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware that operates in extremely hot environments is very challenging to keep cool. One method for providing the necessary cooling effects has been to utilize thin cooling passages on the backside of the hot surface. The thin cooling passages provide coolant that transfers the heat away from the hot surface that is in thermal communication with a gas path. Traditional methods utilize thin passages that direct cooling flow normal to the direction of the gas path flow (e.g., the cooling flow travels in the radial direction in a turbomachine and hot gas path flow is axial). Also, location of cooling flow exit holes are related to the location of the passages disposed within the device, which can reduce efficiency from an aerodynamic perspective.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved thermal regulation channels. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.